VGHS: The Freshmen Year
by FinalfantasyXdude
Summary: Seth Goodson, the fourteen year-old gamer, was recently accepted into VGHS for his skills in rpg's and fighting games. Join him, and a variety of friends and foes as he goes through his freshmen year at VGHS. I do not own VGHS however I do own my OC charries.


"Mom oh my god! Mom I got accepted! I'm going to VGHS!" Seth yelled down to his mother after unpacking a large yellow envelope. He sprinted down the stairs and kept gaining speed except when he tried to turn he crashed into the wall. "Owwww." He moaned.

"What was that hun I couldn't hear you?" He heard his mother yell from the kitchen.

"I got accepted into VGHS!" I yell excitedly and run into the kitchen.

"Really honey I'm so proud of you, but you trash the Goodson name you're grounded" she said seriously. She used to attend VGHS and graduated first in the for RTS games, and she actually played through college until she met Seth's father.

"I won't I swear!" Seth yelled excitedly and runs up to his room closing the door behind him. He picked up his phone and dialed up his best friend Sage's number.

"Hallo?" She answered her phone with the same greeting every time.

"I got accepted!" He yelled into the phone.

"You got your letter?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah it came in the mail today." He says his voice still shaking with excitement.

"Merp brb lemme check." She said quickly and two minutes later she picked up the phone."VGHS VGHS!" she begins to chant and Seth joins in, and then says.

"Hey let's tell the clan I'll meet you online." He says quickly and hangs up the phone. He runs over to his desk and opens up his laptop. A green Dell Candy it was about four years old and still ran like a charm. He clicked on the icon for Quest of Lords the rpg that got him into VGHS. His character was a human sorcerer three ranks advanced from the black mage. In total he'd put about 186 hours into his character which he had named SG43 the forty-three came from out of nowhere, but SG was his initials so it made sense. This would be his name at VGHS as well. He began to wonder if he would have to leave his old clan, but he dismissed the though when he got online and began to chat with his clan member.

SG43: HAI GUYS! OMG GUESS WHAT?!

BLaCkThecaT: Hmmmm? 0.0

Mailormoon: Do tell

Blahgog: WHAT?!

Raptroqueen: Huehuheuhue I know what you gonna say. eue

SG43: VGHS!

Raptroqueen: Same woop woop!1

BLaCkThecaT: Cool beans guys ;3

Mailormoon: Holy banoodles nice!

Blahgog: Oh…. Sorry guys g2g cya l8r

"I wonder what's up with him?" Seth wondered out loud and then he saw a face book notification. He quickly goes to the site closing out of Quest of Lords without a thought. And over his newsfeed he sees three people who also made it into VGHS there was Hannah, Gus, and Katie. He knew all of them and considered them all to be friends, but then something horrible popped up on his newsfeed. Hayden Reinfield had made it in. Hayden was his arch nemesis they were neck and neck at the most competitive 1v1 game of the year, Bending Battles. The game was based off the show Avatar Air Bender you had four elements to choose from Earth, Water, Fire, and Air. Seth preferred Earth which was a slower yet more powerful element. The controllers were two gloved that sensed the motions in your hands allowing you to use different abilities, and bending styles.

"Seth there are some people here to see you!" His mom yelled up to him. He quickly put on a green sweatshirt and walked down the stairs to see Katie, Hannah, Gus, and Hayden standing in on his front porch.

"Uh hi." He greeted cautiously.

"We saw you made VGHS too." Gus, a bigger kid with light brown hair , said holding out an iPad mini with all our names shown on it, including Sage.

"We were on our way to go get Sage now, and we figured you might want to come with." Said Hannah, A smaller girl with long blonde hair.

"Yeah sure." He says and walks out and closes the door behind him. "She's just down the block." He said and fell into step with Katie a girl a bit shorter than him with black curly shoulder length hair.

"You excited?" She asked with an anxious look on her face.

"Yeah it's VGHS who wouldn't be?" He said laughing a bit. Hayden then proceeded to walk in between them and put his arm around Katie.

"It's going to be just great." Hayden said, he knew he'd make Seth jealous. With slightly shaggy blonde hair and braces still on his teeth he couldn't compete with a guy like him, with girls at least. They arrived at Sage's and she came to the door and noticed everyone else.

"This is everyone else who made it in." Seth said and he motioned towards the others.

"Oh so are we like going to do something?" She asked curiously.

"Party at Seth's house!" Hayden yelled and began running back to Seth's house.

"Wait a minute! What!?" Yelled Seth running after him.

A few hours later they were still hanging around sharing their thoughts and concerns about VGHS, when of course who else but Hayden piped up.

"Hey Seth, you up for around of BB?" He asked with a smirk.

"Hey Seth come here." His mother said from the kitchen.

"Sure one moment." Said Seth running to the kitchen to see what his mother wanted. "Yes?" He questioned her.

"Remember spin shield tactic." She whispered and Seth knew what she meant and gave her a nod in return. He returned to the living room and slipped on a pair of dark green glove controllers, and laid out the two black matts to sense their bodies movements.

"Ready to lose, noob?" Hayden asked tauntingly as Seth started the game.

"In your dreams." He replied and selected his character while Hayden chose his a water bender, the spin shield tactic would work this time.

ROUND START boomed from the television and Hayden wasted no time and launched an Ice spear at him, which Seth quickly blocked by raising an earth wall and launching it at him. Hayden projected himself into the air with streams of water.

"Ha nice tr-" He was abruptly cut off by a boulder crashing on top of his character and shattering him into millions of tiny blue shards.

"What was that?" Seth said acting like he didn't hear him.

ROUND TWO the TV boomed. Seth made the first move launching a single rock as fast as he could aiming right between Hayden's eyes. Hayden raised an orb of water in front of his face immediately cutting of the rock and as it went through the orb it lost all speed and collapsed to the ground. He then proceeded to turn the orb to complete ice and launching into Seth's stomach cutting his health by a fourth. Seth levitated a chunk of rock from the ground and morphed it in the shape of a throwing star and launched it at Hayden, and it was buried in his right arm before he could react. His right glove would no longer work so he would have to pull off a victory with one hand. He created an orb of water twice the time of Seth and engulfed Seth in it. He turned it to ice and then dropped it to the ground shattering both the ice and Seth into million tiny green shards.

"Whatever you got lucky." Seth mumbled and returned his focus to the game.

FINAL ROUND the TV boomed and Hayden began launching streaks of ice towards Seth. Seth reacted immediately and spun on one foot slowly lifting his hands up as he spun. A spiral of earth surrounded him shattering the streaks of blue as it made contact. Seth began to spin again, this time the other way unraveling the columns of stone around him and causing them to collapse into large cubes of stone. Seth began launching cube after cube at Hayden, and with every blow his health would lessen until finally a cube hit him directly in the face and shattered him into millions of blue shards.

"Hm hm hm." Seth hummed with a rhythmic tune.

"What?!" Hayden exclaimed and a look of displeasure quickly came across his face.

Later on around eight o'clock the others began to leave. Seth closed the door after Sage exited. He let out a sigh and yelled a good night to his mother in the kitchen. He went to his room and plopped down onto his bed. He exhaled deeply through his nose and dozed off into a deep sleep. Tomorrow he would be off to his dream school VGHS.


End file.
